When You Make A Promise, Don't Forget to Keep It
by Scalytta
Summary: "Dengan ini, bisa dikatakan kalau aku menang, aru ka?" / #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Indonesia / Day 2 : Reunion/Farewell, RnR?


.

"Gin- _chan_! Aku pergi _aru_!"

Kagura berlari menuju pintu dan menggesernya terbuka. Pakaian lengkap dan rapi siap untuk pergi. Wajahnya cerah, jauh lebih cerah dari biasanya. Dari dalam, Gintoki berteriak malas seraya melambaikan tangan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.

"Ingat, kalau kausampai di sana dan melihat pemandangan seperti sebuah lamaran pernikahan, jadilah anak baik dan jangan ganggu mereka!"

"Um! Aku akan kembali jika aku melihat pemandangan *piiiiip* _aru_!"

Tangga ia lewati tanpa halangan. Langkahnya hari ini benar-benar terasa ringan. Jelas saja, setelah apa yang terjadi, akhirnya Kagura bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Melihat Shinsengumi yang telah kembali setelah dua tahun absen dari bumi.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" **When You Make A Promise, Don't Forget to Keep It"**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Warning : Spoilers, set after Last Arc, typo(s), OOC, I don't even know what I wrote**

 ** _Slight_** **KonTae, HijiGin**

 **Summary : "Dengan ini, bisa dikatakan kalau aku menang,** _ **aru ka?**_ **" #PasirJingga**

 **.**

 **OkiKagu Week Indonesia**

 **Day 2 : Reunion/Farewell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Remember this, by the next time we meet, I swear I'm gonna be stronger than you or that crow. You'd better not lose to anyone else." –_ Okita Sougo

* * *

.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Shimura terasa begitu damai. Sesekali Kagura melompat riang, seakan kembali mendapatkan payung bermotif lucu yang selalu ia inginkan. Cuaca cerah menemani setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Cerah itu menjalar bahkan ke suasana hatinya.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya berhenti tepat di sebuah gerbang lumayan besar bertuliskan keterangan 'Shimura'. Tanpa aba-aba, ketukan pintu ataupun ucapan permisi, Kagura sudah membuka paksa gerbang tersebut. Tanpa beban melangkah masuk menuju halaman. Pandangan ia edarkan ke sejauh mata memandang. Bangunan di hadapannya begitu luas namun terawat. Pintu depan tertutup rapat. Tidak ada orang, kah?

"Shinpachi! Anego! Aku datang _aru_!" teriaknya mencoba memanggil. Tak ada reaksi, tak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu dibuka.

"Shinpa—," Teriakannya terputus ketika dirasakannya tepukan lembut di bahu. Menengok, Kagura mendapati Shinpachi yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan jari telunjuk menempel pada bibir. Mengisyaratkan agar tidak bersuara terlalu kencang. Senyum lembut tertarik di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Gadis berambut jingga itu menarik alis heran tak mengerti. Kenapa tidak boleh berisik?

Seakan mengerti pertanyaan tidak terucap Kagura, laki-laki berkacamata itu menarik lengannya lembut. Membawa mereka berdua menuju halaman belakang yang menampilkan hijau rumput di sekeliling. Ketika mereka makin mendekati ke arah pintu belakang, Shinpachi mendadak berhenti. Sebelah tangannya diangkat, menunjuk ke arah pintu geser yang terbuka lebar.

Manik biru cerah gadis itu merekam sepasang manusia yang tengah duduk berdampingan, menikmati dua cangkir di tangan masing-masing. Pemandangan yang begitu asing bagi Kagura. Karena memang, dia sudah terbiasa disuguhi adegan brutal semacam _domestic violence_ jika sudah melibatkan dua orang di depan sana.

"Oi, Shinpachi, apakah _anego_ dan gorilla itu sebentar lagi akan *piiiiip* _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura berbisik.

Muka laki-laki itu memerah seketika, "Kagura- _chan_ , bisakah kau berbicara tanpa sensor?"

"Heeee, tapi nanti rating fic ini akan berubah _aru_ ," Dia berucap polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau benar-benar sudah tertular Gin- _san_!" Shinpachi nyaris berteriak, volume suaranya sudah naik beberapa oktaf. Membuat Kagura kini bergantian untuk memasang telunjuk di depan bibir sebagai isyarat untuk tenang.

Berdehem untuk mengatur kembali suaranya, Shinpachi kembali berkata, "Pokoknya, mereka sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Jadilah anak baik dan ikut denganku, oke?"

"Tidak _aru_ , aku mau kembali saja. Gin- _chan_ bilang aku harus segera pulang jika sudah melihat ada tanda-tanda *piiiip* yang *piiiip*. Dah, Shinpachi! Pastikan kau memasang headset malam ini!" Kagura berbalik, menuju pintu di mana ia masuk tadi. Masih dengan riang berjalan ringan meninggalkan Shinpachi yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Gin- _san_ memang perlu diberi pelajaran."

.

* * *

.

"Ah, Toushi!" Gadis itu memekik riang kala menemukan sosok Hijikata Toushiro yang kini tengah duduk tenang di anak tangga paling atas kediaman Yorozuya. Dilihatnya sebuah botol sake yang masih tersegel rapi berada di genggamannya. Laki-laki berponi V tersebut tidak memakai seragam biasanya. Hanya sebuah yukata sederhana berwarna biru gelap. Hijikata berjenggit kaget, tak menyangka dirinya akan kepergok menunggu di tempat seperti ini.

"Oh, China," sapanya pendek, canggung. Sekuat tenaga menahan malu dan memasang ekspresi tenang.

Kagura menyeringai nakal. Telapak tangannya terangkat sejajar dengan bibir, seperti memasang pose berbisik.

"Menunggu Gin- _chan_?"

Semburat merah sontak menghiasi pipi wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu. Senyum Kagura makin lebar.

"Aww… Toushi, kau imut sekali! Gin- _chaaaaaan_ , pangeranmu sudah menunggu! Jangan terlalu lama berdandan _aru_!"

"Oi!" Hijikata gelagapan, semburat merahnya kini menjalar sampai ke telinga. Membuat Kagura terkikik geli. Ah, _mood_ nya benar-benar sedang baik hari ini.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam ruangan, baik Kagura maupun Hijikata dapat menangkap suara Gintoki yang berteriak, "Berisik! Aku tidak bisa menemukan _boxer_ kesayanganku!" yang membuat Hijikata penepuk jidat dan Kagura yang tertawa lepas.

Mereka memilih menghiraukan gaduh yang diciptakan samurai berambut keriting alami di sana. Kagura melangkah, mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hijikata. Senyumnya masih belum absen dari paras manisnya. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Kagura mulai bersenandung kecil.

"Kau terlihat bahagia," ucap Hijikata membuka obrolan.

Gadis bersurai jingga menghentikan senandungnya, kini menatap manik biru baja tajam di hadapannya, "Tentu saja _aru_! Edo akhirnya kembali seperti dulu. Tempat yang kini kuanggap sebagai rumahku sendiri akhirnya bisa kembali damai _aru_. Dan yang terpenting," Jeda sejenak, wajahnya kini merona cerah, menandakan betapa bersyukurnya gadis itu.

"Yang terpenting, kalian akhirnya kembali _aru_!"

Hijikata tertegun. Sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar tertarik beberapa derajat menyaksikan semangat Kagura.

"Ya, semua ini berkat kalian," ucapnya.

"Um! Meskipun kerjaan kalian hanya menjadi stalker, bermain _minton_ , memakan makanan anjing, dan menjadi seorang sadis bodoh, tapi Edo tanpa kalian tidaklah seru," Kini Kagura memilih menatap langit, menerawang jauh seakan mencoba menggali memori-memori menyenangkan yang ia habiskan bersama mereka.

"Err…. Aku tidak yakin yang kau ucapkan itu celaan atau pujian."

Kagura mengabaikan tanggapan Hijikata. Pikirannya tengah sibuk berada di dunia lain. Dunia di mana terdapat kenangan-kenangan kecil bersama seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat pasir menyebalkan. Kagura tahu, setiap pertemuan mereka selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan perkelahian konyol. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia sadar bahwa suatu ikatan mulai terbentuk antara keduanya. Pertarungan bersama, bagaimana mereka tanpa sadar saling melindungi, bagaimana mereka hadir ketika masing-masing sedang mengalami hal yang sulit, rumit.

Bagaimana mereka mengucapkan sebuah janji.

Tarikan bibirnya tak bisa turun.

"Toushi, bersenang-senanglah dengan Gin- _chan_ ~!" Gadis itu berdiri, payung ia buka dan disandarkan di bahu.

"Kau mau pergi, China?" Hijikata bertanya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sakata Gintoki dengan pakaian khas yang dikenakannya.

"Iya _aru_ , ada janji yang harus kutepati," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Oh, Kagura, mau menemui Okita- _kun_?"

Belum sempat Kagura menjawab, suara lain sudah menginterupsi.

"Sougo?" Seketika Hijikata berdiri, membuat baik Kagura maupun Gintoki menoleh ke arahnya.

Dua pasang mata menyaksikan bagaimana perubahan ekspresi dari Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu. Tatapannya kini serius, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Garis wajahnya semakin kaku, alis tertekuk nyaris saling bersentuhan.

Kagura tidak tahu mengapa, namun senyum yang sedari pagi tak pernah absen kini menghilang begitu saja tatkala mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari seorang Hijikata Toushiro setelahnya, seakan ia lupa bagaimana cara menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Pandangannya kini kosong, pun telinganya tak mampu menangkap suara-suara lain yang mulai saling bersahutan antara dua orang dewasa di sana. Fokusnya hanya satu, otaknya hanya mampu merekam sebuah kalimat rancu.

Sejak kapan cuaca cerah tadi tergantikan mendung?

"Sougo tidak akan pernah kembali."

.

* * *

.

Kagura tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berdiri dan menunggu di sini, di atas jembatan tempat mereka berpisah. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, mengabaikan payung yang Kagura kenakan dan dengan kejamnya tetap membasahi gadis kecil itu melalui cipratan-cipratan nakal.

"Sadis itu lama sekali," gerutunya kosong. Tak ada emosi berharga di sana.

" _Kami terlibat pertarungan. Saat Naraku mulai menyerang bumi, mereka juga telah menargetkan kami."_

Menghela napas berat, surai jingga yang kini lepek itu ia sisir asal menggunakan telapak tangan. Berantakan memang, tapi ia tak peduli. Toh setelah ini ia pasti akan babak belur dan seluruh penampilannya akan terlihat sangat acak-acakan. Mengingat setiap perkelahiannya dengan si sadis tak pernah berakhir mudah.

" _Sougo mencoba melindungi Kondo-_ san. _"_

Ah, menyebalkan! Kakinya mulai kesemutan. Sampai berapa lama ia harus tetap di sini? Laki-laki kurang ajar macam apa yang dengan teganya membuat seorang _lady_ secantik dirinya menunggu di tengah hujan? Kalau si brengsek itu datang, Kagura bersumpah akan langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa menunggu sepatah dua patah kata tanda pertemuan.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasa hangat. Sebuah yukata putih bercorak awan biru sudah terpasang manis menyelimuti tubuhnya. Payung hitam yang ukurannya lebih besar mengambil posisi di atas payung kecil Kagura, membuat hujan tak bisa lagi dengan nakal menyipratkan percikannya.

"Gin- _chan_?" Kagura mendongak. Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Dia merangkul erat bahu mungil milik gadis yang sudah seperti anaknya itu. Mencoba menariknya pergi.

"Ayo pulang."

Kagura ragu, kaki ia tahan agar tak tertarik menjauh dari tepi jembatan.

"Ayo pulang," ucapnya sekali lagi. Kini rangkulannya makin mengerat.

"Gin- _chan_ , sadis itu belum datang _aru!_ " Gadis itu merengek. Mencoba meyakinkan agar Gintoki mau membiarkannya tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

"Hmph! Kalau sepuluh menit lagi dia tidak datang, berarti dia hanyalah seorang pengecut _aru!"_ lanjutnya, nada mengejeknya entah kenapa lebih terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

"Kagura—,"

"Dia sendiri yang berjanji akan datang menantangku kalau sudah kembali. Eww… jadi dia takut? Tentu saja, siapa yang berani-beraninya melawan sang putri Kabuki _cho_? Sudah kuduga julukan pangeran sadis hanyalah—,"

"Kagura!" Gintoki berteriak. Masih tidak mau menatap mata anak gadisnya. Bibirnya samar-samar bergetar. Pria itu menarik napas dalam, sebelum kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kagura linglung.

"Besok kita semua memutuskan membuat sebuah makam untuk Okita- _kun."_

Entah kenapa, gadis bermanik biru cerah itu secara abstrak berdiri kaku. Cuplikan memori yang coba ia kubur dalam-dalam dengan kurang ajarnya menyeruak keluar. Tatapannya kini kosong tak bercahaya.

.

" _Mami! Mami kenapa?!"_

" _Kaumau kemana, Kamui?"_

" _Papi, kapan akan kembali lagi?"_

" _Sougo tidak akan pernah kembali."_

 _Tidak akan pernah kembali._

Kakinya melangkah kaku mengikuti punggung Sakata Gintoki.

 _._

* * *

.

Hari ini cerah kembali menggantikan mendung yang sempat mampir. Kagura berdiri tegak di depan sebuah batu bertuliskan sebuah nama yang sangat tidak asing di kehidupannya. Berbagai macam bunga menghiasi gundukan tanah yang bahkan tak ada isinya itu.

Orang-orang sudah pergi setelah mengucap bela sungkawa dan memanjatkan doa. Hijikata, Kondo dan beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang lain tinggal lebih lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas. Gintoki sudah pulang sejak lama. Dia hanya sekedar meletakkan setangkai bunga sederhana lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kini, hanya tinggal Kagura yang tersisa. Dia tidak mengucap doa, pun tidak memberikan bunga. Dia hanya berdiri mematung menatap tajam batu nisan di hadapannya. Menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Kagura membuka suara.

"Oi, sadis."

Sunyi.

"Sepertinya, dengan ini bisa dikatakan kalau aku menang, _aru ka?_ "

Kagura membuka payungnya. Genggamannya begitu erat, seakan-akan jika ia melepas payung itu, maka pijakannya pada bumi akan ikut terlepas.

"Cih, dasar lemah _aru_! Tapi…."

Lagi-lagi memori itu datang dengan kurang ajarnya.

Mereka yang bertanding menggunakan kumbang, mereka yang bertanding _janken_ di bawah pohon sakura. Festival yang penuh kekacauan, percobaan pembunuhan Okita Sougo, Sadaharu yang tiba-tiba menjadi raksasa, Shinsengumi yang dibubarkan.

Sougo yang menarik lengannya erat ketika dia kehilangan pijakan di tebing.

Sougo yang bekerja sama dengannya melawan gagak itu.

Sougo yang berjanji padanya untuk tidak kalah dengan siapapun.

Entah kenapa kedua mata birunya terasa begitu perih. Kagura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Satu tarikan napas kembali ia ambil.

"Kuakui, aku bisa bertambah kuat karena kau juga _aru_. Karena itu, terima kasih banyak, sadis."

Ia berbalik, mengambil langkah pasti menjauhi makam tersebut. Kepalanya tegak tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang sekalipun. Kaki yang ia ayunkan tak pernah terlihat ragu sekalipun. Kagura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Selalu berteriak dalam dirinya kalau laki-laki berengsek itu tak pantas untuk ia tangisi.

"Selamat tinggal, Sougo."

.

* * *

.

Omake :

"Oi, China."

"Kenapa _aru ka?_ "

Mereka bersandar pada tepi jembatan untuk meredakan nyeri di sekujur tubuh akibat luka yang kembali terbuka. Hanya tinggal hitungan jam sampai Shinsengumi pergi meninggalkan kota Edo yang mereka sebut rumah.

"Setelah aku kembali, setelah kita membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat diantara kita, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Kagura menoleh bingung, "Apa?"

"Rahasia."

"Kenapa harus menunggu selama itu _aru?_ Menyebalkan!"

Okita Sougo hanya tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri, merapikan pakaian lalu mulai mengambl langkah pergi.

" _Saa,_ siapa tahu? Mungkin saja itu adalah lamaran?" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

"Eww…. Benar kan? Dia itu naksir padaku!" Kagura pun bangkit berdiri. Senyum cerah terpasang sempurna di wajah. Pipinya sedikit terasa hangat.

Ah, dasar sadis bodoh.

.

* * *

 _End_

* * *

 _A/N :_ Lagi-lagi plotnya melenceng dari konsep awal -_-

Ah sudahlah. _Here's my entry_. Meski jujur saya merasa ada yang kurang, oh _well. Hope you like it :)_

.

 _Mind to RnR?_

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Regards,

Scalytta


End file.
